


Becoming One

by cyanfirefly



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short, bottom!sewoon, no explicit word though, sweet lovemaking, top!youngmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanfirefly/pseuds/cyanfirefly
Summary: If there was anyone or anything to blame, that would be the oversized see-through shirt.





	Becoming One

If there was anyone or anything to blame, that would be the oversized see-through shirt. Sewoon had the nerves to put it on in front of Youngmin, a 24 year old Im Youngmin who couldn't take off his gaze at the exposed collarbone (he had mole down there, fuck) and the soft view of Sewoon's skin which left the older's imagination run wild. Thus the said shirt now ripped and scattered on the floor, and said Sewoon writhing underneath Youngmin, three fingers inside him. 

Youngmin kept the pace steady, planning to make their intimate session as long as he could. It was not an easy task, as Sewoon also kept making faces that made Youngmin want to devour him right then and there. 

"Hyung,  I think that's en- ah!"

It was in Youngmin's nature to be playful though, the tip of his finger touching that spot inside Sewoon once again, twice, thrice, until Sewoon mewl and a sobbing mess. When Youngmin pulled his fingers out, Sewoon looked at him straight in the eyes, palm reaching for Youngmin's cheeks which made him stopped his train of thoughts (where was the fucking condom again?) and lost in the sea of the younger's gaze (always kind, always warm no matter the situation). Sewoon was heaving as sweats ran down his neck, hair messy, bangs stucked on his forehead and he very slowly pulled up his legs until Youngmin remembered to put a pillow beneath his back. 

"Sorry, I forgot where I put the condom," he said with a slight hopeful twitch on his eyes. 

The hand that was on his cheek shook slightly, and it took Youngmin's all not to crash down and lose the remaining bit of his control when Sewoon nodded and said with a smile, "It's okay, go ahead," 

And go ahead he did. 

Youngmin thrust into Sewoon like it was his life's purpose, to find home and made home out of the younger. He listened and grated into memory every single moan, every single sob, and every single mewl that came out of Sewoon's mouth, voice like honey that drove every single cell in Youngmin's body go crazy. The squelching sound of him going in and out of Sewoon (so tight, so fucking tight) sounded loud in his ears, it felt like a melody of a familiar song. As Sewoon gripped and scratched his back (it would leave scars, at least on the left side where the guitarist's nails imprinted on his back), sobbed louder and he clenched even tighter around Youngmin, he knew the younger was closer. Youngmin moved the angle of his thrusts a bit to the side so he could reach that sweet spot relentlessly. Sewoon moaned and cried. Youngmin now buried his nose on Sewoon's neck, hand reaching out to stroke Sewoon until the younger clenched, clenched, screamed and went climax with tears in his eyes. 

Only after that Youngmin came with a loud groan and full-body shudder, not stopping his thrust and still riding out his high although his eyes were staring into the younger's till he spent the last bit of it inside his boyfriend. 

The smile on Sewoon's face was genuine and happy, eventhough their bodies were a mess with sticky fluids everywhere. Youngmin could feel his trace inside Sewoon's as he was softening, and he knew it was stupid and impossible that he wanted to stay like that forever. 

 

To make Sewoon his, forever. 

 

The blush on Sewoon's face wasn't disappearing at all though, maybe it wasn't so impossible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me God for I have sinned.


End file.
